


Sama Claus is Back in Town!

by AkiyamaAi



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Adorkable, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Ryuuko la Satsuki, Ryūko is adorkable, SatsuRyuu, Satsuki is a cutie patootie, Satsuki la Ryuuko, Sexual Humor, Sexy Santa, Sibling Incest, naked apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiyamaAi/pseuds/AkiyamaAi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryūko was expecting to spend Christmas alone since Satsuki was on a business trip. Satsuki managed to clear her agenda earlier and come home for Christmas eve and she has a surprise for her imouto, she'll be Sexy Santa for Christmas. What will Ryūko ask for Christmas to her personal Sexy Santa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sama Claus is Back in Town!

**Author's Note:**

> I am unsure of my ability to write a sex scene, so, keep that in mind when you read, if it sucks it's cause it's my first times, and as my Biology teacher said years ago: everyone remembers the first time because it always sucks!
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this to all the people who've kept up with my other fanfic, and to all the awesome writers on AO3 who write under Satsuki/Ryūko tag, know that I've read each and every fic on this tag, and there are really inspiring works in it!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!  
> 

It was Christmas break, this was supposed to be the first Christmas Ryūko would spend with Satsuki since they started living together, but Satsuki was out in a business trip. Ryūko knew that running a big company was demanding, and Satsuki was doing her best to keep the success their clothing company had on fashion market when it was under their mother's command, all that while also being a top student on one of the most prestigious universities in Japan. But that didn't make Ryūko any less frustrated, if not, made her more frustrated.

 _'Ugh... I get it that Satsuki has a huge ass company to run, and being in the fashion business she would eventually have deals in France, but did she really have to stay in Paris for so damn long?',_  Ryūko thought as she got out of the bed.  _'It's not like I'm not used to being alone on holidays, but geeze... I was looking forward to spending Christmas with that dork for the first time...',_ Ryūko pouted as she checked the calendar.

It was already the 23rd, and since Ryūko was technically single, she had been invited to Nonon's Christmas party. Mako and Gamagoori had started dating a while back and since Nonon was taking pretty seriously some bullshit about 'no couples allowed in Christmas parties' being a tradition or whatever she wanted to say about that obvious lame shoujo manga Christmas parties references she had, they weren't going, which made it only Ryūko, three of her sister's Elite Dorks and a bunch of strangers from University that Nonon had invited.

"Great, from my plan of pulling the Sexy Santa for my hot babe to being stuck with a bunch of dorks for Christmas...  _'loving'_ this change of plans...", Ryūko grumbled thinking of how much greater would be the holidays if everything had gone the way she planned.

While she remained on Nonon's list of single people to invite to Christmas parties, or any other lame parties with a no-couple allowed policy she would come up with, Ryūko was long off the market. She had been into an unholy relationship with Satsuki for a while now. It all started by her last year of high school, before they started sharing the apartment, Ryūko was still living with the Mankanshokus at the time, while Satsuki was already living in the place they now shared. The only person to ever bust them together was Mako, at the time Ryūko expected to be scolded by her friend, but Mako just shrugged and said "The heart wants what the heart wants.", which Ryūko decided to take as a blessing.

Apart from Mako, the only other two people to know about their relationship were Soroi and Iori. As Satsuki's personal butler, it was pretty obvious Soroi would notice something was going on between them, even if he hand't seen Ryūko's bare butt countless times when they decided it was a nice day to skip their daily activities and have sex in the middle of the afternoon without warning the poor man that they needed privacy and he should take care of things needed to be taken care of outside, like grocery shopping, or even have the day off.

As for Iori, he and his uncle lived on the floor just under them, and Iori had the bad luck of being in the room just under Satsuki's room, if he hadn't noticed it before, he sure did notice it the day Ryūko decided to dare Satsuki to go full force in bed and as a result they broke the bed. Within ten minutes Satsuki had managed to break the headboard, and by the end of that night the bed had broken in its mid section and Satsuki decided it was uncomfortable to sleep there, so they cuddled up in the sofa on the living room and slept there.

Ryūko walked to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat, it was still 3 pm, and Nonon's party wouldn't start until 7 pm, which meant she had 4 more hours to wait. She wasn't in the mood to kick some ass online on CoD, she had mostly done that during the break.  _'Damn, I need to fix my sleeping pattern before Sats come back, she'll be hella mad if she knows I'm up till 5 am killing twelve years olds in CoD and then wake up like 3 pm...'_ , she thought while picking er phone from under the sofa. For now, she wouldn't worry much about that, Satsuki was overseas and she was bored, so she would kick as much ass on CoD as she wanted.

"Wonder what Satsuki is doing tho... is like what... 9 am in Paris now? She probably is already up... the girl sure loves to wake up in the butt crack of the morning!", Ryūko said to herself while dialing Satsuki's phone number. "Damn, out of service... wonder if she's ok, she got that bad habit of overworking herself to death..."

Ryūko laid her head back and stared at the ceiling for a couple minutes thinking if Satsuki was still alive, when her phone started ringing and she snapped back at the sound of One More  Night. She didn't mind checking the caller ID when she picked it up, and while she was used with the "HEEEY RYUUUUUKOOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" that cut her midway through her "Yo!", it was still enough to almost make her fall off the sofa. 

"Oh, hey Mako..."

"Heee... You don't sound jolly, Ryūko-chan! It's Christmas Ryūko-chan! Why aren't you jolly? Are you sick?!"

"I'm good, I'm good... calm down, Mako!"

"Are you not excited for Christmas, Ryūko-chan?"

"Sincerely... I'm not...", Mako gasped at Ryūko's answer. "Why?! It's Christmas, Ryūko-chan! Time to be jolly and eat a lot!"

"Well, I... kinda miss Satsuki..."

"Oh... is she not coming back for Christmas?"

"I don't know... she's in that business trip for like over a month, we barely spoke the last month... she's been hella busy in France and I'm unsure if she might even make it to New Year's eve... let alone Christmas..."

"Hmmm... wanna spend Christmas with us then?!"

"Wait... weren't your family going to travel and you were gonna spend it with Gamagoori, Mako?!"

"Yes, that's right!", Mako said over enthusiastically.

"NO! Mako, don't invite people to your date!", Ryūko facepalmed.

"Why not, Ryūko-chan?!"

Ryūko thought it was impossible that someone was so naive, but it was Mako she was talking about, so she thought it was ok to assume her friend was airhead enough not to take the hints and she bluntly said "You're gonna disappoint the poor man!"

"What? No! Ryūko-chan! You know it's not like that!"

Ryūko laughed, glad they were not in the same room, or Mako would be punching her now. "Ok, ok, I get it, you two will like have ten dinners and watch some cheesy Christmas movies like the old couple you are... nothing kinky involved! ... But I'm afraid I'll still have to say no, though..."

"Hee... why is that, Ryūko-chan?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be on Nonon's "single's Christmas party" tonight, and god knows how terrible I'll feel tomorrow... Anyway, Soroi is making me Christmas dinner and you know I just can't say no to a meal cooked by Soroi!"

"Wait... why were you invited to the "single's Christmas party", Ryūko-chan?! Did you and Satsuki-sama fight?!"

"No! NO! HELL NO, MAKO!!! You know I'd never leave Satsuki!"

"Then...?"

"Huh... Well... You know... Nonon is kinda hard to deal with..."

"You never told her?! But, Ryūko-chan, shes's Satsuki's best friend! They've known each other for almost their whole lives, shouldn't she know that?"

"Maybe she should, but... come on, Mako... you think she'd deal well with the fact that her bestie is banging her own little sister?"

"I saw no problem with that...", Ryūko knew Mako was pouting as she said that.

"But you know Nonon, and she's not gonna take this matter as lightly as you, that's for sure!"

Mako gave it some thought before asking "Then who knows?"

"You, Soroi and Iori..."

"What? How do you two hide it from the other four?!"

"I don't know... Maybe they just choose not to bring it up, maybe they don't notice... Of course, Satsuki is way better at hiding than me, but I think I do a pretty good job at not letting it show that much..."

Mako snorted, "Ryūko-chan, you never saw the face you make whenever Satsuki is around!!! You almost drool when you look at her... Either they are all too slow, they are all too focused on her, or they all pity you, thinking you have a one-sided crush on your older sister but no one has the courage to ask."

"DAMN! And I thought I was hiding it so well! Why you never told me that, Mako?"

"Oh... I thought everybody knew about you two..."

Ryūko was now hiding her face in embarrassment, even though there was no one else there to see her flustered face. "Well, they don't... or at least I think so..."

"It's ok, Ryūko-chan! I bet they'll all be supportive of you guys!"

Sometimes Ryūko hoped she could be as positive as her friend. "Hope you're right, Mako!"

"If they are not, then I'll beat 'em up!"

Ryūko laughed, "Thank you, thank you!"

"No problem, Ryūko-chan!"

For the next hour they spent their time talking about life, university and how Mako's family was doing. Ryūko kinda missed them, even the three perverts who were always trying to spy on her. Living with Satsuki was nice, but she felt lonely sometimes, as Satsuki had a lot of things to deal with and didn't spend that much time at home, or at least didn't spend as much time at home as Ryūko wished she did.

"Well, you have a date to go, and I have a  _'wonderful'_ party to attend to, so, we talk more later! Merry Christmas, Mako!"

"Merry Christmas, Ryūko-chan!"

They cut the call, leaving Ryūko back to her wait, there were still over two hours till seven and Ryūko was bored, but if she started playing CoD now she wouldn't want to stop just to go to a goddamn party.

 _'I really wanted to talk to Satsuki though...',_ she tried calling once more, but again there was no service.  _'Damn! Is that dork on a meeting now? ... I hope nothing bad happened to her...'_

Ryūko sighed and went back to Satsuki's bedroom. Even though she had her own room, she had been sleeping at Satsuki's bedroom ever since she moved in to that apartment. When Satsuki wasn't there, sleeping in her room made Ryūko feel even more lonely, so she just slept on Satsuki's bed, either occupying the side Satsuki usually took on the bed, or dressing a pillow into a pajama top and putting it to sleep on Satsuki's side of the bed. Ryūko knew it was a silly thing to do, but she did it anyway as it helped her on feeling less lonely.

"Well, I guess I'll take a bath... even though it's hella far from seven... how long is acceptable to spend on a bath? Well, not like there's anyone here to think I'm getting off in there if I stay too long...", Ryūko laughed at the silliness of that thought.  _'Talking of getting off, how long is been since I last did it? Wait... I haven't done so ever since Satsuki left, so there's over a month I don't... wow... I don't like admitting that... but somehow it's not that fun to do it without Satsuki...'_ Ryūko pouted,  _'When did I become so dependable...? Well, whatever... she's hella good in bed... of course it wouldn't be so fun without her.'_ , Ryūko chuckled.

She started filling the bathtub when an idea hit her "Oh! I know what I'm gonna do till that effing party!", Ryūko ran to her bedroom and searched inside of her closet until she found the box she was looking for "Hehehe... there you are!", she raised the box above her head  _'This is gonna be so much fun!',_ she ran back to the bathroom. "It's time I finally use this!!! I told Satsuki that floating Lego boats were totally a must! But she never lets me bring toys into the tub when we bath together..."

Ryūko pouted and started assembling her Lego boat while the tub was being filled. "Hehehe... Look what a cute boat! The firefighters are ready to rescue anyone with this hella cool fire boat!", Ryūko grinned at her handy work and put her boat on the water before taking off her cloths and getting into the bathtub. "I'm sooooo snap chatting this to Satsuki!"

Ryūko took a selfie grinning with a thumbs up next to the boat and sent it to Satsuki on SnapChat with the caption "Best. Bath. EVER!", she laughed imagining Satsuki's reaction when she saw that photo. Ryūko spent the next two hours and a half playing around with her rescue boat, before actually cleaning herself up to get ready to the party. "Say what you want, nee-chan, but this was hella fun! If it wasn't doe that dumb party, I'd totes play longer!", she said to herself while drying the Lego pieces and putting them back into the box.

Ryūko dressed casually to the party, her usual skinny jeans, white tank top, a leather jacket and her red scarf, she felt it was good enough for Nonon's party and she didn't mind the cold weather enough to grab a coat. She did though, wear boots instead of her usual sneakers, it was snowing earlier, and she didn't want her foot to freeze as she would walk on the snowy streets for a while.

Nonon lived a few blocks away, so Ryūko decided to walk there. Once she got to the big house, she rang the doorbell of Nonon's mansion. She didn't know why would such a small girl want to live in such a giant house, even more live alone in it, but oh well, she didn't have much time, or interest to think about it, as she was welcomed by an already tipsy Nonon. " 'ey, Ryuuuuu~chan! 'owitgoin'?", Nonon said with a big smile.

"Yo! Are you seriously already drunk?", Ryūko asked in disbelief.  _'Damn, I'm not that late, there's barely ten minutes this party started!'_

"No, I'm not drunk!", Nonon answered, while tripping on her own foot and falling over Ryūko, almost knocking her down.

"Oe, oe... You should stop drinking, Jakuruze, you're already falling!", Ryūko held Nonon from her fall and helped her to the couch where Inumuta and Sanageyama were sitting, both with overly red cheeks.

Before sitting Nonon starred at Ryūko for a long while and said "Ye 'now... yew look a lot liek Sats when I look from this close.", she sat down betwwen Inumuta and Sanageyama, who started laughing hysterically and said "Oe, Houka! Nonon is totes hitting on Matoi!"

Inumuta grumbled a reply Ryūko couldn't understand and made a typing movement with his hands on both the couch armrest by his side and one of Nonon's thighs, which made her slap him across the face.

"Man, you three are sooo wasted!", Ryūko said as she plopped down on an armchair. "And this party has barely started!"

"Me and Houka have been here to help out since seven in the morning!", Uzu said proudly staring to a wall behind Ryūko, probably looking to where he thought was the real Ryūko between the various Ryūkos he was seeing because of the alcohol.

"And I could guess you three started drinking at seven in the morning too?"

"No! We 'nly starrrt'd by ni'e, Ryuuuuu~chan!", Nonon said with a silly smile.

Ryūko snorted. "Very well, then... I guess it's time you guys stop drinking."

" 'ow bo'in', Ryū... ye came to stahp de fun? Yew'r jus' liek Sats..."

"Well, I guess in my sister's absence I'm in charge not to let her bestie get into alcoholic coma!"

Uzu laughed at that and told Nonon "Oe, ain't ya happeh? Finally a Kiryūin has noticed you!" 

Nonon punched his arm, "Oi, Sanageyama, you better watch it!"

"Haaa?"

Nonon got up, and Ryūko sensing a drunken fight was about to start got up and held her from behind. "Oh... 'i dere!", Nonon looked up at Ryūko smiling, making Ryūko shoot up an eyebrow and blush at the sudden proximity of their faces.

Sanageyama laughed hysterically before saying "Oe, jus' kiss 'lready!"

Ryūko blushed further and looked away as she said "I'm not interested in lolis, yo!", to which Nonon elbowed her guts.

Uzu snorted and Houka tried to type something on the armrest again. Uzu turned to Nonon and said "Dat's what you get for having no boobs, Jakuruze! If only you were a busty dwarf people wouldn't think ya'r a loli!"

Nonon frowned at his comment, turned to Ryūko and said " 'ook! I got boobs, Matoi!", she fumbled with the first button of her shirt for a minute, unable to open it she gave up and started tugging her shirt up trying to get it off, but she was too drunk to do that too. Ryūko supresed her laugh and said "Ok, ok, I got it... I'm still not interested tho..."

"Then what are you interested in, Matoi? Are you into some muscles?", Uzu showed his guns.

Ryūko laughed "Well, you could say so... not yours, though."

Uzu deflated on the couch, "If not mine, then whose?"

"Not gonna tell you, Sanageyama!", Ryūko stuck her tongue out playfully, she was never gonna admit to her sister dorks that she was hella into Satsuki's well toned muscles.

"Oe, dat's gay, Matoi!", Uzu protested.

"And what if I'm gay?", Ryūko raised an eyebrow.

"Then da'z hawt!", he snorted and flopped his head onto Nonon's lap, since she had occupied the seat between him and Houka in the couch once more.

Ryūko rolled her eyes and thought that luckly she didn't let slip out which muscles were that she was interested in, even drunken those guys wouldn't let that pass unnoticed.

The party started getting crowded around eight, and since people would just come in without ringing the doorbell Ryūko didn't notice so many people had arrived until the living room was almost full. Ryūko was surprised to see another familiar face among the heaps of Nonon's university colleagues. When she saw the blonde boy coming their way she almost jolted out the armchair she had been occupying.

"Iori, weren't you supposed to be in Paris with Satsuki?", she couldn't halp sounding excited to see him back earlier.

"Oh, hey! Yes, I was, but Satsuki-sama told me to come ahead and take care of some business for her here in Japan! Plus, she told me to spend Christmas with my uncle!"

"Oh..." Ryūko deflated, not even bothering to ask what business did her sister send Iori for, as she already knew it was probably something he couldn't tell anyway. "So... how's she? She haven't called in ages! And her phone was out all afternoon today!", Ryūko frowned and pouted at the end of the sentence.

"She's good, nothing you should worry about, Ryūko-sama!"

"You can drop the 'sama', Iori... we're friends!"

Iori was about to protest when Sanageyama came next to him from behind, passed an arm around his shoulder and shouted to Nonon "Looks like little Iori here is more interesting than a loli liek ya, Nons!"

Nonon threw her shoe on his face. "Shut it, Sanageyama!"

"Oe, don't be a little bitch... oh wait... you can't be a big one!", Uzu started laughing hysterically again, to which Nonon threw at him her other shoe, then she frowned at Ryūko and shouted "I'M NOT A LOLI!"

"Ok, ok... I get it, miss compact person...", Ryūko teased.

Nonon walked to her and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket, pulling her down so their eyes met, "Don't fuck with me, Matoi!"

"I wouldn't, even if you begged me, Jakuruze!", Ryūko grinned as Nonon shoved her back into the armchair.

"Things sure are intense here, huh?", Iori had an eyebrow inquisitively raised at Ryūko.

"Yeah, right? Bitch be crazy hitting on me and telling me how I resemble Sats since I got here!"

"And you...?"

"Do you even ask that?!", Ryūko looked at him shocked.

"I'm just checking for the sake of my oldest friend and my lady."

Ryūko blushed at the mention of her sister's interest, "You know damn well how things are for me! Bet you're just mocking me, Iori!"

Iori laughed before admitting, "You're right, I'm mocking you... I'm pretty sure Jakuruze wouldn't last ten minutes with you anyway..."

Ryūko chocked on her saliva. "WHAT THE HELL? Man, no, ew... don't gimme mental images! And you know damn well I have no eyes for other girls!"

"I know, I know, calm down! You're getting kinda loud... now... this party might be very amusing, but I got some work that I have to finish tonight..."

"Wait... work? Tonight?!"

"Yes, Ryūko-sama!"

"I told you to drop the 'sama'! Damn, you can mock me, but not simply call me Ryūko?!"

Iori chuckled and turned to say goodbye to their friends. Since they lived in the same building and she could use the excuse of walking back together with Iori to leave the party early, she saw on this a cue for her to leave. "Hey guys, I guess I'm going too!", Ryūko said way too jolly.

"What?! ARE YOU REALLY INTO IORI?!", Sanageyama jolted from the couch almost throwing Nonon away.

"What part of 'I. AM. FUCKING. GAY!' you didn't get yet, dude?", Ryūko rolled her eyes.

Nonon and Houka snorted at Ryūko's emphatic answer.

"Ok, ok, miss I'm hella gay!", Uzu retorted.

Ryūko decided it was best to leave it at that and left after Iori. It was a fast walk from Nonon's house to the building they lived at, on the way Ryūko decided to stop on Subway to get her dinner. As Iori was in a hurry to go home and finish whatever work it was he had to do right before Christmas, he went ahead. Ryūko got herself a sub and walked the rest of the way while eating it. _'Yep, best with extra bacon...',_ she thought as she finished her sandwich.

She fished her keys on her back pocket and got home, finally, after little more than two hours at that madness that Nonon called a party. She took her boots off and plopped herself down into their big sofa, laying her head on the armrest and thinking about how weird she thought parties were, mainly those kinds of university parties full of drunken 'teenagers'. Is not that she hated parties, but more like she wasn't really used to them, not at least that kind of party.

Growing up, Ryūko never went to parties, as she was always too busy rebelling and beating gangs up. After moving in with Satsuki she had gone to quite a few number of parties, though. While neither of them had any interest in going to parties with their friends, Satsuki had to attend to all kinds of parties that people in the fashion business invited her to, and Ryūko always accompanied her sister. Most of those were dinner parties or galas, with famous old men talking about the newest collection of the trendiest brands in the fashion world, and all Ryūko did was stare at her sister and eat fancy stuff.

At times they were invited to some model's parties, or some party thrown by some designer who wasn't that fond of long fancy dinners, on those occasions they were mostly thrown either on private properties or famous clubs that would be closed for invitees only on the occasion, there would be famous DJs playing loud music and heaps of pretty women dancing with ridiculously small clothes, just like you see in a bad beverage commercial or a generic pop or rap music video shot _'in da club'._

While the later gave her a bit more freedom on her attire, Ryūko felt about as uncomfortable on those as she was on the fancy pants parties. Is not like she didn't like them, but just that she would gladly trade all the time she had ever spent on those parties for a few more minutes being straddled by Kiryūin Satsuki at night. Even with all those pretty models almost naked around her, she could never get her eyes off her sister for more than a few seconds. Kiryūin Satsuki was undoubtedly the prettiest, even among those women, who were considered to be the top beauties of the world.

There was nothing as hot as her sister's perfect complexion concealed on those dresses that accentuated her every curve and revealed just enough skin as was needed to enter the realm of sexy dressing. Not once has Ryūko found herself thinking about doing any other woman, no matter how beautiful they were. Not once she has felt her love falter or any doubt that Satsuki was the only person that she would ever want in her life. No one else could give her that heart constriction or take her breath away like her sister.

She did, though, have her insecurities, her sister being always surrounded by such awesome beauties. While she knew Satsuki did love her, from time to time she would consider the possibility that her sister might fall out love with her. Ryūko did want to believe that Satsuki would keep loving her, though, but whenever she felt lonely those thoughts would come to her and she would start to wonder what would happen if Satsuki ever stopped liking her. And right now she was lonely, and starting to feel sad, and so she decided to do a Christmas cliche and started watching Love Actually. It didn't have the expected outcome, though, three minutes into the movie Ryūko had fallen asleep on the living room.

~~~~~

It was a cold night and Satsuki was waiting for her luggage as she finally turned her phone back on. Ten missed calls, five new text messages and a snapchat. "God, it wasn't off that long, Ryūko...", she smiled, not checking the contents of the messages or the snapchat. Once she retrieved all her bags she took a cab heading home. There was over a whole month she didn't see Ryūko, but before going home she had something to do.

Once in the building, Satsuki paid the cab and went to Iori's apartment to make sure everything was according to plan. They talked briefly about what was discussed on the meeting he didn't attend to on that morning and she got the items he had been working on for her since a week earlier.

"Glad to see you, Iori! If anyone other than Soroi asks, I'm still in Paris, and will remain there until January 1st."

"Of course, Satsuki-sama!", Iori bowed slightly. Satsuki gave him a small smile, knowing that telling him there was no need for the 'sama' and the bow was futile, the she got up to her own apartment.

Satsuki unlocked the door quietly and found Ryūko sound asleep in the living room. She walked to her room as quietly as her boots allowed, leaving her bags in a corner to unpack the next day, then she returned to the living room to wake up Ryūko. When Satsuki got home Ryūko was sleeping on the sofa, half her face trying to enter the space between the armrest and the cushion, drool pooled under her cheek, and Love Actually was midway through playing.

Satsuki turned off the television, bent forward resting a hand on Ryūko's shoulder and shook her gently. "Ryūko, wake up. I'm home."

Ryūko looked up drowsy and said "Oh... I'm still dreaming!" before rolling around and resuming her sleep.

Satsuki shook her head at her silly sister and sat next to her on the sofa. "Didn't expect to find you sleeping just a bit past ten...", Satsuki sighed before attempting another approach on waking her sister up. She leaned against Ryūko's back, pressing her breasts against her back and whispered in her ear, "Wake up, Ryūko." 

Ryūko sighed, grunted and rolled around, once she was facing up Satsuki kissed her. She instantly flung her eyes open. Satsuki smiled at her. "Oh, hi!"

Ryūko blinked a few times before asking "Am I still sleeping?"

"No, you're not..."

"Did I die?", Ryūko tilted her head to the left furrowing her brows.

"Why would you think so?", Satsuki's eyebrow shot up inquisitively.

"Well, my sister who supposedly wouldn't be home for like another week not only is here, bit is looking ridiculously stunning in a sexy-without-being-vulgar Santa costume! Either I'm dreaming, or I died and went to Heaven. If this is not the case, and this is real life, I am officially the luckiest mofo to ever live on Earth!"

"Well, then, you're officially the luckiest mofo to ever live on Earth...?", Satsuki chuckled and caressed Ryūko's cheek gently. 

Ryūko couldn't stop staring at her sister. Satsuki who was already stunning normally dressed was the personification of sexy, without any of the vulgarity of the normal Sexy Santa's costumes. As always, Iori had done a handy job on making her the perfect Sexy Santa outfit. It was a short strapless red dress with white fluffy endings. It left just a bit of cleavage show, concealing most of Satsuki's ample chest, the cut was tight on Satsuki's body, accentuating her every curve, from breasts to her thin waist, all the way down her hips and ending barely in the middle of her thighs. She had high heeled boots and a Santa hat to finish her costume.

Ryūko was stunned by her beauty, she didn't know how long she had been staring at Satsuki when she finally found it in herself to say something. "So... huh... you're not on a meeting, lunch or other fancy business thingy?", she said having trouble to articulate her phrase properly.

"Nope, I'm here with you.", Satsuki gave her such a gentle smile that Ryūko's heart skipped a beat.

"How?", Ryūko looked at her wide eyed.

"I've got Iori to help me fit two weeks of my schedule into one, so I could clear all my meetings before Christmas and be here with you?", Satsuki held Ryūko's hand, making small circles on its back with her thumb.

"So... Is that why I barely heard of you all last week?"

"Yes."

"Is that I couldn't reach you at all today?"

"Most likely... We do have to turn off our phones during flights..."

"Huh..."

"What's it, Ryūko?"

"I'm so glad! You didn't die, worked yourself into sickness, got kidnapped, nor got tired of me and rand away with a pretty model!", Ryūko hugged Satsuki tightly.

"What? I would never get tired of you, Ryūko.", Satsuki said indignantly.

 "You sure?", Ryūko looked up at her sister with puppy eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure, silly!", Satsuki said bumping their foreheads softly before kissing Ryūko.

Ryūko smiled drowsily, it was the same dorky smile she gave Satsuki every morning when Satsuki woke her up to get ready for classes. "Okay then, I'll trust you on that!"

Satsuki kissed her again, "You're still half asleep, aren't you?"

Ryūko looked at Satsuki, eyes half lidded, "What? No... I'm all...", then she yawned mid-phrase, "Well, maybe just a litto bit!", she laughed and hugged her sister, "doesn't make me love you any less tho... an I'm up to whatever you planned, babe!"

"Well, I was actually going to ask what you wanted for Christmas since you've been a good girl this year...", Satsuki winked mischievously.

"Oh...", Ryūko blushed "Well, I already got what I want for Christmas..."

Satsuki hummed. "What do you mean?", she asked faking an innocent tone.

"All I want for Christmas, is yooooou, baby~!", Ryūko sang, laughing at her own reference.

Satsuki rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her sister. "You just had to do that, didn't you?"

"Oh, come on, Sats, it was funny!", Ryūko wiggled her eyebrows, making Satsuki laugh. They both sat there for a while, laughing at her poor attempts at seduction.

Satsuki shook her head slightly, "You should not try to be smooth, Ryūko."

Ryūko raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you telling me I'm not smooth, Sats?", she made an overly dramatic hurt face, "Let me show you some real smoothness, Miss Kiryūin!"

"Oh?", Satsuki looked at her surprised, and Ryūko grinned in return.

Ryūko sat up straight, looking at Satsuki with half lidded eyes and a crooked smile, "I love you, Kiryūin Satsuki."

Satsuki turned a shade of red that matched her Santa dress. "Oh..."

Ryūko smiled her full dorky smile and took the opportunity to kiss Satsuki while she was surprised, before she could complain that Ryūko was being unfair. Satsuki was taken aback the turn of events. Sure, Ryūko had made the first move several times before during the period they had been together, but this was different. Ryūko has never been one for long gentle kissing, therefore Satsuki was expecting for something rough and most likely sloppy when she leaned in. But that kiss was surprisingly gentle, their noses brushing softly when Ryūko tilted her head, her thumbs brushing lightly against Satsuki's cheeks. When Ryūko broke off for air Satsuki looked at her puzzled.

"What?", Ryūko asked her, blushing.

"Just wondering what's got into you..."

"I missed you, 'kay?", Ryūko looked away, and Satsuki took that opening to pull her down into the sofa together with her.

"I missed you too, Ryūko!", she kissed the top of Ryūko's head.

Ryūko muttered a "Thank you" into Satsuki's chest and started to play idly with the hem of her dress.

"Nee, Ryūko..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

Ryūko looked up smiling and kissed Satsuki. "I know..."

Satsuki turned red and looked away. Ryūko giggled at her sister's antics and started playing with her fingers.

"Nee, Satsuki..."

"Yes?"

"I love you too"

Satsuki laughed.

"What's with that?", Ryūko looked up frowning.

"Sorry, Ryūko, the situation is funny..."

Ryūko pouted at her, and Satsuki took the opportunity to hold her face up and kiss her.

"What can I do to make you forgive that?"

"Gimme more kisses!", Ryūko said way too enthusiastically, while adjusting herself on top of Satsuki so their faces were on the same level. "Hmm... what a humble request...", Satsuki laid her hands on the small of Ryūko's back and kissed her deeply, tongues clashing when Ryūko parted her lips, moaning into the kiss.

When Ryūko broke away for air she was furrowing her eyebrows. Satsuki trailed the way from the corner of her mouth to her jaw with kisses before nibbling soft onto her ear. "Something wrong, Ryūko?", she whispered into Ryūko's ear, making her shiver.

"How do I get you out of that?!", Ryūko pouted, and Satsuki kissed her softly.

"It got a zipper on the back..."

"Oh... How didn't I think about that?!"

Satsuki laughed, sitting up so Ryūko could unzip her dress. "Maybe I should tell Iori to make it with front buttons next time."

"There will be a next time?", Ryūko asked surprised.

"Well, maybe...?", Satsuki looked away blushing. "... unless you don't want to..."

Ryūko rolled her eyes and kissed Satsuki's collarbone. "I'd love if Sama Claus visited again, you know...", Ryūko wiggled her eyebrows as she tugged down Satsuki's dress.

"Sama Claus?", Satsuki snorted.

"Ye-... oh, wow... no bra..."

"Unexpected?", Satsuki smiled mischievously.

"Well... there were no straps, and the cut was tight... I should've known...", Ryūko said much more to herself than to Satsuki.

"Did you want me to be wearing a bra?", Satsuki raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just wanted access!", Ryūko grinned and rubbed her face against her sister's ample soft chest.

"Oh...", Satsuki blushed and left out a heavy sigh when Ryūko kissed the space between her breasts. Ryūko smiled, trailing kisses towards one of Satsuki's nipples. Once she captured Satsuki's nipple into her mouth she felt Satsuki's fingers threading through her hair, nails digging on her scalp.  _'Oh, there it is...'_   On that year Ryūko has been going out with Satsuki she got used to this kind of communication. Satsuki wasn't much of a sex talker, generally saying Ryūko's name at most. And since Ryūko always killed the mood whenever she tried talking, they wouldn't talk, instead they'd communicate through touches. From experience Ryūko could tell right now Satsuki was already getting impatient.

Ryūko nibbled on Satsuki's already hardened nipple softly, which made the grip on her hair tighten, as Satsuki let out a loud moan. Ryūko risked a look up while she sucked onto Satsuki's nipple, just to lose her concentration,  _'Oh my god! Now that's some amazing bed eyes she got there!',_  Ryūko swallowed harshly, now hoping she hadn't looked, as Satsuki's looks made her get all worked up.

 _'Ok, Ryū, concentrate! You can do that! And that other nipple ain't gonna suck itself!',_ she left out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she brushed her lips against Satsuki's silky skin, going towards her other breast. She resumed her nipple work with an overly long lick that made Satsuki whimper.

 _'Oh boy...'_ , Ryūko busied herself with nibbling and licking onto Satsuki's breasts while she let her hands slide down Satsuki's sides, tugging further down the dress that was now stopped by Satsuki's hips. Once she tugged the dress down to Satsuki's thighs she looked down, just to be taken aback by what she saw. Ryūko sat up wide eyed, mumbled something unintelligible and ran into Satsuki's bedroom. Satsuki rolled her eyes and followed Ryūko into the room, getting rid of the dress on her way. "Ryūko what's with that?"

"Sats, did you see my phone?!"

"Isn't it in your pocket?"

"Oh...", Ryūko tapped her pockets and retrieved the phone from one of them.

"What you doing?", Satsuki asked puzzled.

"I've never seen you on frilly red panties before, it surprised me... and... damn... you look stunning in that... not that you don't always look stunning... but... huh... this is different... you're in a whole new level of stunningness... Pleast, let me take a picture, Sats!", Ryūko pleaded way too fast in one breath.

Satsuki rolled her eyes but complied with the request, "Not sure why would you want a picture of that, but ok... It can't be so amazing..."

"It is, I swear... did you ever saw yourself on red frilly panties?"

"Hm, I didn't pay much attention... is it really..."

"It's awesome!"

"Should I get more of them then?"

"Oh boy, you wanna gimme a heart attack?"

"No, no more red panties then..."

"NO! You can use red panties... I love them!"

Satsuki chuckled and held Ryūko close, "You do now?"

"Mhm", Ryūko nodded enthusiastically.

Satsuki smiled and kissed Ryūko. "You're so silly, I'm glad it was a good surprise then."

"Thank you... now...", Ryūko held Satsuki by the waist and sat her on the bed, lowering herself in front of Satsuki and kissing each of her knees before taking off her boots. She propped herself up, laying Satsuki on the bed. She, then, took a picture of a very red faced Satsuki with matching red panties and snapchatted it to her sister with the caption "Think I'll jizz in my pants!"

Satsuki rolled around in bed and grabbed her phone on the night stand. "You snapchatted this to me...?", she furrowed her brows while unlocking the screen.

"Well, you looked so damn cute, all embarrassed!", Ryūko smiled at the picture. "Maybe we should get me a life sized pillow with that pic... for when you travel...", she looked away embarrassed at the confession.

Satsuki snorted when she saw the caption of the picture, "Hey, don't jizz in your pants! ... Come here and let me make you jizz in my hands!", she winked mischievously at Ryūko.

Ryūko threw her jacket on the floor, climbing up on bed, "Now I know why you ain't into sexy talk... you're as much of a dork as me..."

"Oh, do shut up!", Satsuki protested.

"Make me!", Ryūko said daringly while towering above her sister.

Satsuki pulled her by the front of her tank top and mashed their lips together. Ryūko smiled into the kiss, pressing her body against Satsuki. Satsuki rolled her hips against Ryūko, moaning. "Oh my, someone is impatient today...", Ryūko teased.

"Well... It's been over a month...", Ryūko sucked onto Satsuki's neck, interrupting her train of thought. "I got it, baby... Let's make up for the lost time.", Ryūko knew she would regret those words, as Kiryūin Satsuki had stamina enough to tire even her fibers infused body.

~~~~~

Satsuki woke up in the morning to Ryūko's light snores, she was glad to finally be home. Apart from the heaving of her chest when she breath, Ryūko was as still as a rock, hair falling on her face, and a leg still tangled on Satsuki's. Satsuki smiled, brushing hair away from Ryūko's face,  _'Like that she looks like a child...'_

Satsuki untangled herself from Ryūko's leg carefully, not to wake her up, and went to the kitchen to fix them breakfast. It was almost noon, and she knew Ryūko would be starving.  _'Hm, if I'm not wrong it was toast with strawberry jam, bacon with eggs, chocolate cereal with milk and lemonade? Will that be enough? Oh.... and my tea!',_ Satsuki went through her mental check list as she placed all the items on a tray.

When Satsuki got to the bedroom, Ryūko had rolled into her side of the bed and was hugging a pillow lovingly. Satsuki shook her head slightly and placed the tray on the night stand before sitting on the bed. She shook Ryūko's shoulder softly, to which Ryūko rolled around mumbling, "Just five more minutes, nee-chan, I'm still too sore for that..."

Satsuki snorted and proceeded with their morning ritual, pressing her apron covered chest against her sister's back. "Wake up, sleepy head! Breakfast is ready!", she whispered into Ryūko's ear. Ryūko sighed, grunted and rolled around once more, once she was facing up Satsuki kissed her, holding down her shoulders. If Satsuki hadn't held her down she would have shot up and headbutted her, but as she was being held down, when her eyes flung open and she saw her sister Ryūko relaxed into the kiss. After a couple minutes they finally broke apart panting.

"Oi, were good morning kisses always that intense?"

"No, I don't think so..."

"So... I wasn't dreaming last night?", Ryūko smiled dorkly as she sat up.

"Do I look like a dream?", Satsuki smiled raising an eyebrow.

"Well, don't you always...?", Ryūko chuckled staring dreamily onto Satsuki.

"Oh...", Satsuki turned red. "Huh... breakfast is ready... Are you hungry?"

"You bet I am!"

Satsuki placed the tray between them, getting her cup of tea. "There! Hope that's enough..."

"What?", Ryūko looked at her puzzled. "I think it's more than enough, Sats...", she took a bite from her plate of bacon with eggs. "WOW, that's hella good... you improved a lot, huh?", she smiled at Satsuki that was now blushing and playing around with the sheets.

"I've been training... glad you like it.", she answered embarrassedly.

 _'How unusual... Satsuki acting that shy... Oh, well... That's hella cute, tho... and she's good at anything she does...',_  Ryūko observed her sister fumbling with the bed sheet. "Oi, ain't you gonna eat?"

"I'm good with just tea."

"Nah, open up!", Ryūko laughed.

"Wha-?", Ryūko filled Satsuki's mouth with bacon and eggs.

"There, there...", she smiled at her older sister while getting another bite herself. They ate silently, Ryūko feeding Satsuki here and there. Satsuki looked content and Ryūko was glad about that. Once they were finished Ryūko sighed contently.

"This was nice... Thank you! I'm glad to have you back!", Ryūko smiled genuinely.

"Thanks", Satsuki kissed her cheek, retrieving the utensils and the tray to bring back to the kitchen. As Satsuki got up to go to the kitchen Ryūko shouted "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! STAY IN BED! TOUCH MY BODY INSTEAD!"

Satsuki rolled her eyes recognizing the reference and smiled at her dork, "I'll be right back, just let me put these on the sink...", then she winked at Ryūko and turned around to leave.

Ryūko blushed to a darker shade of red than that of her hair streak when Satsuki turned around and she looked to Satsuki's back.  _'WOAH, WO-WO-WO-WOAH! NAKED APRON?! OH. MY. SATS! YOU'RE NAKED, IN APRON!',_ she jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen to check if she hadn't seen it wrong, but yes, it was naked apron.  _'Oh boy... Dat booty! This woman is trying to kill me?'_

She came closer to Satsuki and pressed herself against her back. Satsuki hummed at the contact. "Hey, why didn't you say you were naked aproning?", Ryūko mumbled against Satsuki's back, lips brushing against skin.

"I was gonna make a joke about it, but... it was too embarrassing, sorry..."

"Oh, don't be", Ryūko kissed Satsuki's back. "Wait, joke... you... weren't...!", her mouth was agape in realization.

"It might be too late now, since we already ate... but would you like to take a bath, or would you prefer me, da~lin'?", Satsuki was glad that she wasn't facing Ryūko when she asked, as she was already too embarrassed just to think of such a question.

"Oh no, you didn't!", Ryūko answer was to turn Satsuki around to face her and sit her on top of the sink.

"Oh...?", Satsuki blushed.

Ryūko lowered herself, spreading Satsuki' legs apart and getting her head underneath the apron.

"Oh, no foreplay, I see..."

"I don't think you need foreplay when you're this wet!", Ryūko said grinning against Satsuki's thigh.

Satsuki blushed. "Oh shut up already!", she locked her feet on Ryūko's back.

"Oh, wow, this is the girl who was just complaining about the lack of foreplay.", Satsuki dug her heels onto Ryūko's back, making her yelp. "Ok, ok, I got it! Itadakimasu!", Ryūko said jokingly before pressing her lips against Satsuki's folds. Satsuki left out a sigh as Ryūko gave her folds a long slow lick, teasing at the entrance briefly, before moving up to lap her tongue against Satsuki's clitoris.

Satsuki moaned, digging her heels against Ryūko's back and thrusting her hips, almost falling off the now slippery surface of the sink. She whined when Ryūko got away to say "Calm down, woman! If you stay still it'll be easier to finish you off, as my hands will be free if I don't have to hold you still to keep you from falling...!"

Ryūko yelped from having Satsuki's thighs pressing against both sides of her head and resumed her previous activities. She slided two digits into Satsuki's folds, thrustung them rhythmically while her mouth worked on her clitoris.

"Oh, Ryū-...", it was there, she had hit the spot, she curved her fingers slightly, making Satsuki go on a crescendo of the last vowel of her name. She felt she was about to drown while Satsuki squirted all over her face, juices dripping down her chin and falling onto her chest. She held Satsuki in place and got herself up, face all messy, grinning. "Well, I guess now I do want to take a bath...", she chuckled.

Satsuki rolled her eyes, unable to understand how could her sister make a joke in a time like that. She got down from the sink, bumping into Ryūko as she almost fell because of the wobbliness of her knees. 

"Oi, oi, let me help you there, Sats!", Ryūko picked her up easily and carried her bridal style to bed. "You rest there, I'll prepare bath!", she gave Satsuki a peck on the cheek and went into the bathroom to fill up the bathtub. Once the tub was filled she went back to the room, Satsuki was sleeping, lightly snoring.  _'Gosh, she's so cute... Who'd tell she's such a heated demanding lover? She looks so innocent...'_

Ryūko laid down next to Satsuki and stroke her hair lightly. "Sats, bath is ready", she said softly, before kissing Satsuki's temple. Satsuki turned her head slightly, looking to Ryūko with half lidded eyes. "Good morning, lovely!", Ryūko kissed the tip of her nose. "Bath is ready, let's go in?"

"N!", Satsuki replied drowsily, holding her arms up.

Ryūko chuckled and pulled Satsuki up. "You're such a baby when you're sleepy... It's so cute, do you even know that?"

Satsuki kissed her softly, "No, but thanks? You're the cutest, though..."

Ryūko rolled her eyes, "I'm not gonna discuss that with you now...", she said taking Satsuki into her arms and bringing her to the bathroom. "As nice as naked apron is... off it goes!", she threw the apron away before lowering Satsuki into the water and sitting on the other end of the tub.

"Hey there!"

"Hello"

"Did ya wake up?"

"Pretty much...", Satsuki gave out a small smile.

"Nice", Ryūko smiled back. Ryūko turned around and scooted closer to Satsuki. "Wash my hair?", Satsuki complied, taking a shampoo bottle and shampooing Ryūko's hair, gently massaging her scalp.

"Nee, Satsuki..."

"Hm?"

"I never got to tell you properly... welcome home!"

"Thanks"

Ryūko laid her head onto Satsuki's breasts. "Aren't you washing off the shampoo?", in answer to Satsuki's question Ryūko descended into the tub, submerging herself. Once she got back up she playfully said "Done, I wash it off properly later...", she shook her head, getting part of the bathroom wet from that. Satsuki shook her head slightly and sighed, "You're hopeless!"

"And isn't that why you love me?", Ryūko grinned looking up to her sister.

"Well, you're right!"

Ryūko adjusted herself into Satsuki's arms and closed her eyes.

"Tired?"

"Sleepy from water..."

"Wanna get out?"

"Nah, I'm good here...", Ryūko chuckled.

"Don't sleep on the bathtub, you're going to drown!"

"Will you let me drown?"

"Of course not!"

"Then I'm safe here...", Ryūko patted Satsuki's knee. "I'm glad you're back... I don't need to worry about drowning!", she joked.

"Is that the only reason?", Satsuki pouted.

"Nah... I really love you. So it feels good when you're around..."

"Hmmm..."

"Wha-? What's it?"

"I love you too, Ryūko. And I'm also glad to be back."

"Hehe..."

"But I do think that we should finish cleaning up and get out... The water is getting cold, and I'm starting to feel tired too."

They finished their bath and went to bed, still drying up their hairs.

"Nee, Sats... I was wondering..."

"What's it?"

"Why is your bathrobe white and mine navy blue?"

"I'm air force and you're the navy!", Satsuki laughed at her own joke.

"Oh, do shut up!", Ryūko winced her nose.

"Oh, come on, Ryū, it was funny!", Satsuki wiggled her eyebrows.

"You're such a dork!"

"And isn't this why you love me?"

"Well, you're right there...", Ryūko gave her a peck on the lips, and they sat there smiling at each other for a while. "So... seriously... why these colors?"

"Oh, I already had white robes... and I thought navy looks good on you... don't you like these colors?"

Ryūko blushed, "Does it really?"

"Absolutely!"

This time was Ryūko who wiggled her eyebrows. Satsuki rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You're such a dork..."

"Well, that makes it two of us!", Ryūko pulled Satsuki in for a kiss.

"Say Ryūko... are you ready for another...?", Satsuki fumbled with Ryūko's robe tie.

"Are you for reals, Sats? We spent the night doing it, and we just made a mess out of the kitchen as soon as we woke up...", Ryūko stared at her wide eyed.

"Well, you said you wanted to make up for the lost time...", Satsuki pouted cutely.

"It doesn't need to be all in one day... But... yeah, I'm ready", Ryūko pushed Satsuki into bed, untying her robe. "Looking good, as always, Miss..."

Satsuki pulled Ryūko into a kiss, also untying her robe. "You look even better..."

Ryūko leaned in for another kiss, but stopped midway. "Nee, Sats... the kitchen is a mess... How's Soroi gonna cook?", she asked thoughtfully.

"Oh, worry not, Ryūko!", Satsuki kissed the tip of her nose, "Soroi was already making out Christmas dinner downstairs last night... I guess he had a clue that we'd need... hm... a lot of privacy today... when I told him I'd be home for Christmas."

"Oh... Was I the only one who didn't know?", Ryūko puffed her cheeks.

"No. Actually, only Iori and Soroi knew about my plans..."

"Hmmm..."

"Well, they were helping me with preparations, they had to know... And I wanted to surprise you.", Satsuki kissed Ryūko's puffed cheek fondling her hair.

Ryūko deflated her cheeks, letting out a small puff. "Ok, ok..."

Satsuki held Ryūko's waist, pulling her closer. "You not mad?"

"You know I can't get mad at you...", Ryūko planted a kiss on Satsuki's forehead.

"We good then?"

"Yes... just tell me I wasn't the last one to know...", Ryūko bumped her forehead softly against Satsuki's.

"Well, you are. At least until the 3rd...", Satsuki looked away blushing.

"Huh...? I don't get it... and why you blushing?"

"Hmmm...", Satsuki flipped Ryūko into bed, rolling along to get on top of her. "It's one of my Christmas gifts to you... I've gotten this week completely free, just to spend it with you..."

"Oh... wait... what?", Ryūko stared up at Satsuki.

"I didn't tell any of my friends I'd come back, and I have absolutely nothing scheduled for the next week... I've also instructed Iori to not tell anyone that I'm back, so technically, I'm still in Paris... I don't plan though on telling them I came back earlier than expected, so you'll be the last one to know... unless you want to tell them..."

Ryūko looked at her sister, amused by her master plan. "So, I have you all to myself?"

"Pretty much... And we can do anything you'd like..."

"Kinky!"

Satsuki laughed, "That's not what I meant, but yes, it can be kinky...", she leaned and kissed the corner of Ryūko's mouth.

"Well, is there anything you want to do?", Ryūko played with Satsuki's bangs.

"Oh, not really... I mean... we could go out, but that would risk us getting busted... or we could travel if you want... or just do something at home, I don't really care..."

"I don't mind, as long as I'm with you...", Ryūko pulled Satsuki against her chest.

Satsuki nibbled onto her collarbone, "Hm, I think we could think about that later, then...". Ryūko mumbled her agreement weakly as she felt Satsuki's leg slide between hers and she knew that wasn't the time to discuss their weekly plans.

~~~~~

 

**Epilogue: Of presents and phone calls**

 

It was nine in the morning of the 25th, Ryūko woke up before Satsuki for the first time she could remember, ever since they were living together. She looked to the window, it was snowing again, she got up and turned the weather on, not wanting to wake Satsuki up to get dressed. While Ryūko didn't feel much cold herself, thanks to the life fibers in her body, her sister was still a normal human, and she didn't want her cute Satsuki to have a pneumonia because she wasn't careful enough to turn on the heater.

Ryūko went to the bathroom before returning to bed. Once she was back in bed, she laid close to Satsuki, wrapping her arm on Satsuki's waist carefully, in a poor attempt of spooning without waking her up. "Good morning", Satsuki mumbled at the light contact of Ryūko's arm.

"Damn! I didn't mean to wake you up... but good morning, hun..." Ryūko kissed Satsuki's shoulder softly.

"It's ok, it's already past nine!", Satsuki said, looking at the clock on the night stand.

"Already...? She talks like it's like evening already..."

"Well, I'm used to be up before six."

"I know, but you could sleep in more often, you know... at least when we have no classes..."

"Hmmm... I could... but I feel more productive waking up early."

"Let's not this week, ok?"

"Ok...", Satsuki turned to face Ryūko, "So... it's Christmas..."

"Merry Christmas, Sats!", she hugged her sister.

"Merry Christmas, Ryūko!", Satsuki nuzzled her face into Ryūko's shoulder. "Now, how about opening your presents...?"

"Sweet! I got presents!"

"Yes, you got...", Satsuki poked her side, "Let me go get the ones in my bags, you get the ones by the tree!"

Ryūko complied, bringing all presents from the living room.

"Nee, Satsuki..."

"Yes, Ryūko?"

"Why did you come as Santa on the 23rd?"

"Oh, I wanted it to be surprising, and I thought it would have a better effect if I got here the same day I showed up as Santa."

"But doesn't Santa come like midnight-ish on the 24th?"

"Well, yes... but you wanted to wait another day to see me?"

"Now that you say it like that... No!"

"Same, I had cleared my meetings after the mooring of the 23rd, there was no reason why I'd wait until the 24th to come back home, so I got the first plane available to Japan, and rushed home as soon as I got here. Anyway, I knew we'd be too busy for presents once I got here... It's so truth that it's already the 25th, and we are only opening gifts now."

"Oh, clever...!"

Satsuki smiled and Ryūko kissed her softly.

"So... can I go first, nee-chan?"

Satsuki raised an eyebrow, "Nee-chan? You never call me that..."

"Hm... It'd be awkward during sex... but, hey, it's Christmas... the first I'm spending with the remains of my dysfunctional family ever since I was like 5."

"Oh? I'm sorr-", Ryūko put her index on Satsuki's lips, silencing her.

"It's not youw fault, and I know you probably weren't any jollier than me around Christmas for most of your life. So... take this present...", She handed a gift box to Satsuki. "I had no clue on what to get you... you already have most things you could want... and you got money to buy anything you like at any time... so I hope you like that..."

Satsuki opened the present, it was a light blue scarf, with matching mittens and fluffy earmuffs.

"So... what you think?"

"It's lovely, Ryūko", Satsuki gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I thought it'd look nice with your eyes...", Ryūko blushed, "You know... they're blue...", she looked away awkwardly.

They spent a while opening presents, Ryūko stop when it came to Soroi's present, he had given her cookies, she turned to Satsuki with half a cookie hanging on her mouth to ask "Hei, Phoroi gaphe meh coohkis... wanth shome?", Satsuki rolled her eyes and said, "I also got cookies, along with more tea."

"Hm... so that's where you get your tea!"

After opening several gifts Ryūko thought they were finally done, when Satsuki handed to her a small light blue paper bag. "Remember that day I called and said I was going to New York?"

"Yeah?", Ryūko stared at Satsuki.

"I told you I was having breakfast at Tiffany's..."

"Yeah?"

"And you thought I was joking..."

"Huh... Yeah?"

"I got you something there...", Satsuki blushed.

"Is it food?"

"No...", Satsuki face palmed. "Open and you'll see?"

Inside the bag Ryūko found a small blue box. "Hmmm...", she hesitated for a while, observing the box in her palm. Finally, after what felt like ages, she gulped and opened the box. Inside the box laid a pair of rings. They were both six millimeters wide on gold and platinum. They looked simple, as a gold six millimeters wedding band with a four millimeters platinum one stuck outside of it. Ryūko stared blankly at the two rings, then at Satsuki, and back at the rings.

"Wha-? Sa- Wait... Wha-what's t-t-this?", Ryūko looked wide eyed to Satsuki.

"Rings?", Satsuki answered casually, smiling.

"A-a-are y-y-you p-p-pro-proposing...?"

"Not yet..."

 _'Not yet?'_ , Ryūko left out a deep breath before attempting to say anything else "Then... w-wha-what's th-this, S-Satsuki?"

"Think of them as couple rings...", Satsuki picked a ring from the box and placed it on Ryūko's right ring finger. "The other one is mine...", she kissed Ryūko's cheek as she placed a ring into her palm. Ryūko took it nervously and put it on Satsuki's right ring finger, hands shaking in anticipation.

"I don't think normal people use those as couple rings..."

"I don't think you're dating a normal person... You're dating Kiryūin Satsuki, heir of Kiryūin conglomerate... you should know this isn't much for me, or for you...", Satsuki kissed Ryūko gently, "So, do you like it?"

"It's hella rad..."

Satsuki smiled at her, blushing slightly, "I thought it was more your style than diamond rings..."

"What?", Ryūko blushed. "Couple rings... are not supposed to be diamondeys..."

Satsuki laughed, "Maybe you're right...", she kissed Ryūko's cheek. "Now I just don't know what kind of ring to get you when I decide to propose... it's gotta be The Ring..."

"The One Ring?", Ryūko tilted her head.

Satsuki laughed, "You're such a nerd... but you're my nerd...!", she ruffled Ryūko's hair slightly, playing around with it. "But I might leave that for our wedding bands.", she winked.

Ryūko's face had gone completely red. "Hm... I don't care... we could just keep these, and switch the hands and I'd be happy..."

"Heh...?"

"You know... marrying you would be enough for me... no need of fancy rings, or rings at all, for all I care...", Ryūko stared at the wall as she said. Satsuki kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you don't refuse the idea... you got me really worked up with your reaction to the rings, actually..."

"Sorry..."

"It's ok."

Satsuki was about to kiss Ryūko when Ryūko's phone started ringing. Ryūko flipped backwards into bed in surprise, then sat up looking for her phone to answer the call.

"He-"

"HEEEEEEEEEY, RYUUUUUKOOOOOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!", Mako's voice was so loud even Satsuki heard that.

"Hey Mako..."

Ryūko spent about half an hour talking to her friend, or rather listening to the extensive menu of Mako's several courses Christmas meal. While they chatted, Satsuki went to take a shower and got her cute penguin patterned pajamas on. Once she got out of the bathroom Ryūko said "Hey Mako, listen, I gotta go, Merry Christmas, and tell Gamagoori we wish him a Merry Christmas too!"

"Heee... ok, Ryūko-chan, we talk later!"

Ryūko looked up and down her sister as she hung up the call. "You look so fucking cute in that!", Ryūko smiled.

"Oh, thank you...", Satsuki blushed.

"Gotta shower too, 'kay?", Ryūko got up and Satsuki nodded at her as she headed to the bathroom. Ryūko's bath was rather short, she came out of the bathroom drying up her hair with a towel and wearing her special pajamas. She made Iori make her an specially crafted pajama with several small drawings of what looked like several Chibi Satsukis in various different moods and activities. Every time she wore that Satsuki would have the same reaction, roll her eyes and sigh. It wasn't different this time.

Ryūko giggled, "Oh, come on, Sats, it's hella cute!", she leaned in and kissed the top of Satsuki's head. Satsuki didn't say anything, but hugged her waist, which meant she wasn't mad or anything.

"So, are you calling your dorks? To wish Merry Christmas and all?", Ryūko asked sitting on the bed with her.

"Nah, you do that..."

"What?"

"I'm supposed to be busy in Paris, remember? You call the Elites and say we both wish them a Merry Christmas..."

"Ugh... okay... anything for my baby!"

Satsuki smiled at her, shaking her head slightly, and kissed her cheek. "Thank you!"

"No probs, babe!", Ryūko smiled dorkly as she got her phone. Ryūko sat with her back against the headboard of the bed, patting her lap softly. Satsuki smiled and laid down, her head laying on top of Ryūko's thighs.

"Hm... I already told Mako to pass on to Gamagoori, as I didn't want him screaming in my ear on Christmas... Inumuta prefers texting, so I'll just text Merry Christmas for him...", Ryūko said absentmindedly, typing up a message on her phone. "And... gone! That leaves us with Sanageyama and Jakuruze... UGH"

Satsuki looked up at her curiously, as she started to fondle Satsuki's hair. "What about them...?", Satsuki raised an eyebrow.

Ryūko rolled her eyes, "Nothing much, you know... they were just too drunk and kinda hit on me at that party the other day... but I told them I don't like lolis, and am hella gay!", she said proudly. "You know, your best friend has a major crush on you though... She was all over me, cause, apparently, from up-close I resemble you a lot!, Ryūko sighed.

Satsuki laughed. "I'm sorry for that, Ryūko..."

"Nah, don't be... might be your fault for being totes perf... but I won't blame you for being irresistible... just... promise me you ain't leaving me for her..."

Satsuki rolled her eyes and sighed. "I won't... and what's with me running away with another person? It's you they all hit on!", she frowned. Ryūko blushed and kissed Satsuki's forehead, "They only hit on me cause they know they don't stand a chance with you, actually..."

Satsuki sighed, "Nah, you're pretty cute, sexy as hell and totally adorable... I'd pick you over me any day..."

"Well, duh... you can't date yourself... I think...? Can you? Wait... don't... please don't leave me!"

"Oh, shut up... even if I wasn't myself, you'd still be my option number one.", Satsuki pulled the front of Ryūko's shirt and kissed her.

"Thanks for the preference, Miss Perf!", Ryūko smiled shyly, wiggling her toes, which Satsuki knew was a sign that she was happy. "Ok, now let's make these calls and get this over with...", Ryūko dialed to Sanageyama, who answered drowsily.

"Hmmmmm?"

"Yo, Sanageyama, Merry Christmas! Sats asked me to call, since she's busy in France and all, ye know..."

"'kay, xmas, Ryū...", he hung up.

"Well, that was fast... guess he was still sleeping...", she twirled Satsuki's bangs with her index. "Now only Nonon is left...", she dialed the last of the calls she had to do for that day... 

"Hm... what now?", Sanageyama said drowsily.

"Oh, sorry, wrong number...", Ryūko ended the call and looked a Satsuki, "Hey, isn't this Nonon's number?", Satsuki nodded, "Yes, it is..."

"Weird... a dude picked up..."

"Oh...?"

"Connection error, maybe? Well, I'll try again...", she dialed again.

"WHAT?", Sanageyama said angrily.

"Huh... is Nonon there?"

"Matoi?"

"Wait... Sanageyama?!"

"Yeah... and huh...", Ryūko listened to a swoosh that sounded like sheets being flipped around "... Well, Nonon is not in bed... stop calling, her ringtone makes me want to murder someone..."

"Wait... are you... oh my god! You're banging her, aren't you?!", Satsuki bit Ryūko's hand a bit too hard, making her yelp.

"Ye- oi, you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry... just got my hand caught in a drawer..."

"Oh, ok... Yeah, we're banging... but don't tell her I told you..."

"Ok, I won't..."

"Good, good...", Sanageyama sighed in relief. "Wait... you didn't wanna get her, right?"

"No, I said it before, I don't have any interest in lolis... Besides... I kinda have someone I like..."

Satsuki stared at her sister, and she gave Satsuki a small reassuring smile, while fondling her hair gently.

"Wait, you do?!"

"Yes."

"Huh... that's too bad for Satsuki-sama, then..."

"Wait, WHAT?", Ryūko almost chocked on her saliva.

"Damn... I shouldn't tell you that! ... she won't admit it, but I'm pretty sure she's into you... Like hella into you..."

"WOW, since when?"

"Well, that I recall noticing, like the first time you and Mankanshoku appeared on the coffee shop for out weekly meetings... ok, you were a piece that day with those small shorts and tank top... but Satsuki was almost drooling..."

"Hmmm... interesting..."

"Huh... don't tell her that though... I think she's giving her best not to let it show..."

"Oh, it's not a problem..."

"It's not?"

"No... you remember what you asked me at the party...?"

"About my guns?"

"Yeah... what was my answer?"

"Not mine, but yes?"

"Yeah, that, and that I was hella gay... did you ever check her up...?"

"Of cou-... wha-? wait... is the per..."

"Tall, black hair, blue eyes, perfect body and face, extremely cute and gentle, and uh... well... those abs... does this ring a bell?", Ryūko reached down, sliding her hand into Satsuki's shirt and tracing down her abs with her index.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH YOUR-?", Sanageyama shouted.

"Shh... don't tell this to anyone... But yes, I'm totes crazy about her..."

Satsuki was blushing, looking up at Ryūko curiously when she smiled down to her, caressing her abs.

"Ok... Well... Since it's that way, I got something to tell you, Matoi. Man to... huh... woman..."

"What is it?"

"I know it will probably be hard, I mean... people might not accept that..."

"If it's that we're siblings... People don't need to know, I'm not legally her sister, you know, my register shows no trace that connect me to the Kiryūins, and we're just leaving it at that..." 

"Well, that's nice, I guess, one less thing to worry about at least... but going back to business... You're into the most wanted girl in Japan, and probably around the world... you realize that? I think she's hella into you too, but I'm gonna tell you this...If you're not serious about her, and I mean, if you have any doubts about it, don't even tell her anything... I know I have no right to say anything, I'm not more than an old subordinate and a friend, but if you ever hurt her, I'll beat your arse so hard you'll hope you never laid your eyes on her... And I guess I can say the other three feel the same way..."

Ryūko smiled, "Dude, chill, she's my only family. I, more than anyone, want her to be as happy as she can... If I were to ever hurt her, which I won't, I'll hope I was never born... I'd never do anything that I know will upset her, ever... I swear... on the memory of Senketsu."

"Ok, if you're that serious about her, I'd say go for it..."

"You have no idea how serious I am about her... god, I'd die for her..."

"Don't say that, yo... she wouldn't want this to happen."

"I know... I don't want that to be needed neither... I mean... I'd do it gladly to protect her, but... I'd rather live a long life together with her."

"Well, that's nice... I'll be trusting you to make her happy then, she deserves it!"

"Yes, she does, more than anyone I know.", Ryūko smiled shyly at Satsuki. "Yo, tell Nonon I left her Christmas message on a text message since she won't answer the phone... and remember, no telling anyone about this conversation!"

"Ok, ok... we talk later!", Sanageyama hung up.

Ryūko looked down to Satsuki, who was staring at her wide eyed. "Hm, I guess one more person knows now... well, not that we are together, but at least how I feel...", she smiled weakly, not knowing what to expect. Satsuki pulled her head down, kissing her deeply, nose brushing against her chin.

"WOW, this was a nice reaction..."

"What?"

"You've been staring... I wasn't sure if I spilled too much, if you wanted to tell him yourself..."

"Nah, is ok... just unexpected... and I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear all that."

"I don't care", Ryūko shrugged. "It's how I feel and I'm not scared to tell you... not anymore, at least..."

"Were you ever...?"

"Yah, I mean... in the beginning it was mad hard... I thought you'd laugh at me and say no, or you'd hate me thinking I was a perverted freak... but once I knew you loved me in a non-sisterly way as well, things got way smoother... I love you, there's nothing I do for you, and I'm hoping to spend the rest of my life with you, Satsuki."

Satsuki turned a beet shade and mumbled "same" into Ryūko's leg. "But... hm... never tell again that you'd die for me, or that you'd hope you were never born..."

"Huh... sorry for that... but I'd rather-", Satsuki kissed her, "Didn't I just tell you never to say that again? I know you're gonna say it's only if you hurt me or if you need to protect me... but don't, you should never think these kind of things, and I wouldn't want to live without you, knowing you're gone because of me..."

Ryūko sighed. "Ok, ok, but you better take good care of yourself then... and... huh... if you ever feel hurt by anything I do, you can beat me up...", Ryūko kissed Satsuki's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too.", Satsuki smiled at her.

"Now, now... Sanageyama told me something interesting..."

"Huh...?"

"You were almost drooling the first time I came visit with Mako..."

"Oh, shut up! I totally wasn't...", Satsuki hit Ryūko's thigh.

"Ow, ow... calm down, you don't need to admit if you don't want to, but that... kinda makes me happy...?"

"Well, maybe I was, just a little bit... staring, not drooling!... But why you say it makes you happy?"

"Well, cause I feel less creepy for already liking you back then..."

"Oh... I already knew that, though..."

"Wait, what?"

"Hm... I mean, I didn't know it that day... But before the day I confessed to you, Mako kinda told me you were totally checking me up since that day. She told me not to get mad at you, and that she hoped I didn't feel bad about it, but that you probably was avoiding me cause you were afraid I'd hate you if I found out."

"Damn, Mako!", Ryūko hid her face into her palms. "Now this is embarrassing..."

"Hm?"

"It's true."

Satsuki sat up and hugged Ryūko, "I know, and I myself have debated a lot on what to do before Mankanshoku told me that, I didn't notice you avoided me, cause I myself were trying to avoid you, cause I was also afraid."

Ryūko nuzzled against her, "I guess Mako telling you that helped us then?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad then, it's been the best time of my life, the time since we've started going out, I mean..."

"Same for me", Satsuki smiled and kissed Ryūko's shoulder.

"Nee, Satsuki..."

"Hm?"

"Marry me?"

"Wha-?"

Ryūko kissed her softly, "You know, I realize I've freaked out badly about the rings, and all... but you see... I already got used to it, and talking to Sanageyama made me realize how serious I want to take this... It doesn't have to be now. It doesn't need to be soon. I can wait for it as long as you want, but... I want to marry you. Will you marry me, please?", she was looking intently into her sister's pair of blue eyes as they widened in surprise with her request.

"Sure... yes... I mean... Of course I'll marry you, Ryūko! But this was rather unexpected!"

"Oh yas... I wasn't planning this... It just spilled... But it's still serious as it can be... I don't want to seem like it wasn't serious just cause I spilled my mind..."

Satsuki kissed her, "Oh, shut up, I already accepted... no turning back."

"I know, wouldn't take that back, even if you wanted me to... sorry for not planning and doing it properly though..."

"It's ok...", Satsuki bit onto Ryūko's lip, "So... what you wanna do now?"

"Huh... let's sexlebrate the occasion!"

Satsuki rolled her eyes pushing Ryūko into bed, "You gotta stop with those lame puns, you know? For god's sake..."

"We will have a whole week to discuss this issue... or should I say a whole life?" Ryūko laughed until Satsuki headbutted her. "Ow, ok... For now let's just get things done, okay?"

"As you wish..."

They were both too busy to remember sending a Merry Christmas message to Nonon at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> While I kept the summary the same thing I wrote on a paper months ago when I came up with the concept for this fan fiction, this might not be as simple as I first thought. I've thought about making a quite short jolly one shot, but I ended up going really deep into how Ryūko deals with her boredom while Satsuki is away, and basically into everything, I'm unable to write anything a little less deep. (Guess we know where Adele will be rolling next Christmas! #badumtss) Sorry I have the bad habit of writing too much when it comes to them, or anything actually, but when it comes to them it is accentuated!
> 
> I'm sorry if it feels like I've been trolling people with all the small mood breaking puns... they were stronger than me! But I've made it, I was able to write at least one explicit sex scene without breaking the mood! ALL HAIL TO THE NAKED APRON GODS! Well, I had to change the rating thanks to that, but I'm ok with it... I plan on working to be able to write proper sex scenes when the time comes on Slam la Jam.
> 
> It took me way more time than I expected to write this, first cause I wrote way too much (I've past 20 pages, and I've been writing by hand, then typing and reviewing, like I do when I'm writing on classes...), second because I got stuck by the middle of the fic for almost a whole week, third because I thought an epilogue would be fun, cause I had the idea of the phone call with Sanageyama and then I was like 'he... I'm just gonna add it to the fic as an epilogue, won't take that long... and that alone occupied about 6 of 23 pages... But well, better late than never, I promise I'll try to update Slam la Jam soon, as it's been neglected due to this special... (and another thing I'll keep secret for a while... :P )
> 
> I'm sorry if it's way too fluffy, way too pun-y, way too dorky or whatever... I just... think of Ryūko as a very funny girl... And as I've discussed with a number of people before, I do take the liberty of portraying them as a way more relaxed fluffy couple than the general fandom folk... I just believe that after their mother was dead they had no reasons at all to keep being angsty... While they might have their fights, I don't think they'd ever try to kill each other again, and I totally believe that they both were big softies, just putting up with too much of Ragyo's shit, so once there's no Ragyo, they're allowed to be soft and all...
> 
> About the proposal, I didn't intent to write it, but then it happened... I was like... 'huh, oh... okay... that's fine...'
> 
> There are lots of references on this fic... can you spot all of them? If anyone can tell me every reference I thought of when writing this, I'll write a SatsuRyū fic of whatever theme they want.
> 
> And I don't know... this note is already too big and so and so... if you want to discuss anything, just shout out for me, 100% chances I'll reply. 
> 
> Please warn me if you spot any mistake that doesn't seem intentional (I mean, most of the dialogues that have mistakes are intentional...), but if there's something that sounds way too off on the rest of the text tell me, it was hella long and my whole arm is gone numb after so many hours typing this. 
> 
> Sorry if I did a shitty job on this, please put up with me for a little longer on my other works. I promise I'll try to improve every chapter that I write!


End file.
